noautomationfandomcom-20200213-history
Out of Body Experiences
Do You Honestly Believe We Win Wars By Playing By Your Rules Real Time Situational Report A Situational report or SitRep for short is an overhead view of the battlefield which allows you to see the whole battlefield while still being able to command your forces, this allows for easier movement of your forces and gives a detailed layout of terrain and the armed forces on the battlefield. SITREP The SitRep also allows the player to see the distance and arcs of fire their units have in the past this required complex computers and uplink networks however the discovery of astral projection has enabled real time SITREP without any technological aid in combat situations where one side is losing Astral SITREP can be used to gather intel on enemy positions in real time and publish their positions on social media this will compromise their position also an astral suitor can be used by an astral rival to track the physical positions of every unit on the battlefield this method of real time tracking is known as Yandere Vision where rivals remote view through the astral projections of their suitors to track enemy positions in the material realm in the past Only mobile command vehicles allowed the use of Situational Report however after the discovery of astral projection any unit with a yandere on their team is capable of the SITREP Astral Possession By intentionally making contact with the physical body of a conscious (and more importantly, living) individual, a practitioner of astral projection is sometimes able to, upon awakening, "trick" their projection into entering the new body rather than return to their own as normal. This results in the practitioner being able to obtain control over the individual's motor functions and mental faculties; in effect possessing them. this is useful on any battlefield as it allows rivals to directly obtain control over their suitors in a combat situation in these situations the suitors become no more in control of their own motor functions then a drone however The amount of time a practitioner of astral projection is able to possess an individual using this method is limited by an array of factors however when the suitors are properly conditioned at the reactance level to respond to the rivals astral influence this creates a procession of death where there's no place for the enemy to hide The Bleeding Effect Due to the "unnatural" exposure to the mind of another person that possession of this nature can often entail, there are a number of possible side-effects the bleeding effect is one such side effect where the memories of the rivals begin to bleed into the memories of the suitors causing cognitive confusion at the sexual level while the rivals are completely aware of the astral projections many suitors are not aware and as such this causes many suitors to develop mental disorders such as believing their a woman in a man's body this is due to the bleeding effect induced by the rivals confusing the gender perception of the suitors Rivals Trigger Involuntary Astral Projections In Their Suitors Through Reactance Between The Opposite Sex through the use of reverse psychology suitors are conditioned to succumb to astral possession when a rival is projecting her soul into the physical body of their suitor the suitor naturally resists however this drains energy effectively placing the suitor into a deep sleep allowing the rival to obtain control over both the suitor's astral projections and motor functions when suitors are conditioned to succumb to these attempts their energy drains faster effectively placing them into a coma in these situations the rivals have full control over their suitor's physical body and astral projections Matching Rivals With Their Suitors In A Military Perspective It's No Different Then The Elimination Method Sometimes Suitors Are Dormant For Many Years And Never See Combat Because There's No Suitable Rivals In The Military Context Info-Chan Plays The Role of Senpai And All Suitors Play The Role of Yandere-Chan Rivals Whom Represent Their Respective Nations Contact Info-Chan For Various Reasons Suitors Fill The Contracts While Rivals Maintain A Real Time Situational Report of The World Stage In These Situations Suitors Are Often Kidnapped Repeatedly And Brought To Many Rivals Whom Represent Their Respective Nation Each Rival Tasking The Suitor With A Different Task For Any Number of Reasons Suitors Get Used To The Kidnappings After A While As It Can Happen Anywhere For Any Reason In Any Nation Regarding Social Issues Originating From Any Rival Whom Could Be Representing Any Nation Suitors Generally Have To Trust Info-Chan Whom Often Masquerades As Senpai To Attract Yandere Rivals This Plays Like Endless Mode However The Conflict Escalation Can Often Escalate All The Way To Endwar Because Sometimes Ranks Are Collapsing Fast And Time Is Short This Is When The Poor Suitors Are Kidnapped Around The World As The Source of Conflict Becomes The Focal Point of The War Sometimes Suitors Never Have The Time To Rest Easy Reserve Means Just That Suitors Can Be Kidnapped And Brought To Any Rival Anywhere In The World For Any Reason To Resolve Any Number of Conflicts That Often Plays Like Endless Mode The Hunt For Osana Bin Gaze The D'ni Restoration Council Is Loyal To The YPJ However The YPG Are Unknown The D'ni Restoration Council, often shortened to DRC,is an info-club founded by Dr. Richard A. Watson that was in charge of restoring the D'ni city beneath new mexico when osana bin gaze founded the YPJ the DRC mobilized to assassinate Dr. Watson And Install Info-Chan As The Current Shadow Broker Whom of Which Tasked Her Suitors With Protecting Osana Bin Gaze to secure funding for the restoration even if that funding was no longer in american money the DRC brought Osana Bin Gaze To K'veer To Use The State of New Mexico As Blackmail Against The American JSF The United States Has Two Options In This Situation # Disclose The Truth About The Restoration # Face Nuclear War With Nearly Every European Nation In The World The American Era Died Due To Lack of Knowledge We Are Living In The Panem Era Where Despite Everyone Having Internet Access Knowledge Is Restricted And In Some Cases VERY Much Lacking Osana Bin Gaze Now Occupies D'ni City Three Miles Beneath New Mexico Organizing The Entire Restoration From K'veer Which Also Has A Stargate That Links Back To Myst Island This Stargate Is Heavily Defended And The DRC Is Fiercely Loyal To The YPJ This Just Further Proves How Far America Has Fallen From Great The DRC Together With The YPJ Completely Destroyed A New Mexican Town That Was Not On Any Official Maps From New Mexico To Nevada To Arizona All The Way To California This Battle Is Ongoing The DRC Privateers Are Inexperienced Freedom Fighters And American Patriots Whom Have Teamed Up With The YPJ To Take Back Their Homeland The DRC Privateers Are Willing To Risks That No Other Combatant Will Take To Defend The Last American Generation And Although The DRC Lacks Professional Training They Make Up For It In Their Social Media Advantage Stargate Vs Spaceflight The Occupational Force Has Spaceflight Capability However The DRC Has Interplanetary Transportation Via The Ancient Stargate Network And Have Been Making Use of Stargates To Destroy Enemy Bases On The Moon Mars And Throughout The Solar System NASA Refuses To Announce That This Interstellar War Is Happening And Began With The September 11 Attacks When Victor Laxman Was Employed At The World Trade Center And Was Killed In The Attacks The DRC Mobilized Their SG Teams To Defend The Alpha Stargate Leading Back To Myst Island In K'veer County By County The YPJ Are Liberating Panem As The DRC Is Liberating The Bevins Below Each District When The DRC Secures The Transfer Below The District The YPJ Moves To Secure The District On The Planetary Surface Secure The Transfer First To Cut Off The Capitol From The Rest of The Districts Eventually Avox Are Gonna Be On The Planetary Surface Supporting The YPJ The Avox Could Learn From The YPJ District 13 Is A Warzone The Planetary Surface Is To Avox What Outer Space Is To The JSF The Avox Worship The YPJ Believing Them To Be Extraterrestrials The Avox Have Been Reading Social Media Publish By The YPJ However This Media Rarely Makes Mention of The YPG Submersible Spacecraft Avox Submarines All Avox Submarines Are Inspired From The I-400 Class Submarine These Submarines Are Diesel Powered And Are Capable of Storing Three Submersibles The I-400 Is Originally A Japanese Submarine However The Avox Restored This Submarine For Use In Defending Oceanic Supergates That Lead To Critical Locations These Submarines Are In Active Use By Avox SG Teams And Although Only Three Original I-400s Were Made The Avox Now Have A Fleet of I-400s These Are Only The Largest Submarines In The World All of Which Are Crewed By Avox VERY Loyal To The YPJ The Avox Kept The Painting & Marking And Added Launch Platforms To The Main Deck These Submarines Require A Maxed Out Rocket Science Skill To Operate Effectively Info-Chan Is Always The Submarine Captain Have You A Received A Letter In The Mail With A Heart Stamped On It If So You've Been Selected By Info-Chan As An Avox Submarine Crew Member This Can Be Complicated As Not All Avox Whom Receive This Magical Letter Are Too Fond of Joining The Crew of The Designated Avox Submarine What Are The Odds You Would Receive This Letter of Marque That Marks You As Potential Suitor